DURSTN'T
by cinnynese
Summary: Yongguk jatuh cinta lagi, Junhong membenci kekasih Ayahnya, Dan Daehyun memiliki suatu alasan / BANGDAE fic / Yongguk Daehyun Zelo Hoseok B.A.P BTS / Ch. 1/ RnR please!


**DURSTN'T**

* * *

_Title :DURSTN'T_

_Author: cinnynese_

_Cast: Yongguk/Daehyun, Junhong (Zelo), B.A.P members, Hoseok (J-Hope), BTS members, other cast/cameo_

_Warning: PG, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), AU, etc_

_Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Family, Drama, lil-angst._

* * *

_Yongguk is Falling in love again_

_Junhong hate his father's boyfriend_

_And Daehyun have a reason_

_._

_Yongguk jatuh cinta lagi_

_Junhong membenci kekasih Ayahnya_

_Dan Daehyun memiliki suatu alasan_

_..._

* * *

A/N: Mencoba cast baru setelah Kyusung dan Myungyeol.

Ini pair yang sedang saya gilai, BangDae [ Yongguk x Daehyun ]

**Happy reading!**

* * *

.

.

"Hari ini aku pulang terlambat, jadi Kau tak usah menungguku."

Junhong mendongak dari pancakenya dan menatap Ayahnya sebentar. Ia mengangguk kecil ketika Yongguk balik menatapnya.

"Jangan terlalu malam," Hanya itu jawaban dari Junhong lalu melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam.

Meskipun tidak melihat, Junhong tahu Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu menghabiskan irisan terakhirnya lalu berdiri meletakkan piringnya di washtafel.

Sebelum ia berpikir untuk mencucinya, suara Yongguk mendahului. "Tidak usah dicuci, biarkan Mrs. Han yang mencucinya,"

Junhong hanya menggedikkan bahu dan segera berjalan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Yongguk yang melihat anaknya sudah bersiap segera mengambil kunci mobil.

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah Junhong, mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Yongguk menarik dasinya sedikit karena atmosfer terasa begitu canggung baginya. Sedangkan Junhong, hanya diam melihat pohon-pohon yang mengabur saat mobil mereka melaju.

Sampai saat ini Yongguk masih sulit membaca ataupun mengerti jalan pikiran anak lelakinya. Untuk anak berusia 16 tahun, Junhong tentu memiliki karakter seperti orang dewasa dan sering berpikir rasional. Ia tidak segan-segan mengkritik orang (bahkan yang lebih tua) jika menurutnya itu salah. Satu-dua kali hal itu pernah terjadi saat Istrinya masih ada dulu...

_Istrinya..._

Yongguk menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu mengapa guru-guru Junhong sering berkata anak itu menjadi dingin dua tahun terakhir ini. Ia sendiri pun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka bercanda sampai tertawa mengeluarkan air mata. Entah karena Junhong menjadi dingin, atau karena ia yang terlalu lelah setelah pulang kerja.

Tapi tentu bukan karena kedua pilihan itu.

Tetapi karena Istrinya, Ibu kandung Junhong... telah tiada.

.

.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, namja bersurai pirang ini pasti sudah mati.

"Jika kau bukan sahabatku, pensil ini sudah tertancap dikepalamu, Bang Junhong!" ucap namja sebayanya yang bersurai hitam sambil menggenggam pensilnya gemas.

Junhong hanya menghela nafas lalu melirik temannya itu malas. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau berisik, Hoseok?"

Namja yang dipanggil Hoseok itu menghentikan gerakannya lalu berpikir, "Umm... yeah, lima-enam kali kau pernah mengatakan itu-Tapi, YAH! BERANINYA KAU-" Hoseok tersadar dari ucapannya lalu berdiri untuk mencekik Junhong.

Sedangkan yang akan dicekik hanya tertawa kecil dan berlari menghindari serangan temannya. Mereka berlarian di dalam kelas yang (untungnya) sudah kosong itu dengan sesekali menyenggol meja dan kursi yang menghalangi mereka.

Hoseok tiba-tiba berhenti, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Hentikan. Aku lelah," Ia memegangi dadanya sambil menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Junhong sendiri melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi ia lebih memilih duduk di salah satu meja siswa.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya keduanya tertawa membayangkan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi.

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu saat mengejarku tadi! Lubang hidungmu membesar dua kali lipat!" Ucap Junhong sambil tertawa.

Hoseok menatap Junhong tajam sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai merasakan perut mereka sakit.

Tapi tawa Hoseok tiba-tiba berhenti, mau tak mau namja pirang itu juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Hoseok menatap Junhong khawatir. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu mengapa kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini,"

Senyuman bekas ia tertawa tadi saat ini benar-benar hilang, terganti oleh muka masam yang mungkin Junhong sendiri tidak sadar.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, masih tidak langsung menjawab sahabatnya.

"Tentang Ayahmu?" Tanya Hoseok ragu.

Ia tahu banyak tentang Junhong- tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal seseorang yang sejak sekolah dasar lengket layaknya kembar siam? Tidak ada.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka Junhong mengangguk kecil. Hanya dengan itu, Hoseok langsung mengerti. "Ada apa?"

Junhong akhirnya menatap sahabatnya, terlihat ragu menjawab. "Ayahku akhir-akhir ini sering pulang malam,"

Hoseok mengeryit bingung, "Bukankah memang selalu pulang malam?"

"Ya, tapi ia selalu pulang tepat waktu. Sedangkan akhir-akhir ini selalu terlambat 1-2 jam,"

"Ah, kau berlebihan. Mungkin saja ada pekerjaan tambahan kan?"

"Ia akan membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Aku tahu itu. Ia tak akan membiarkanku sendirian dirumah,"

Hoseok mengangguk. Ia tahu Mrs. Han pulang jam 9 malam, yang artinya diatas jam itu Junhong sendiri dirumahnya.

"Jadi... apa kau tahu apa yang membuat Ayahmu seperti itu?"

Junhong mengusap wajahnya sambil mendengus, detik itu juga Hoseok mengerti sahabatnya ini menyimpan beban yang tak seharusnya ditanggung anak berusia 16 tahun.

"Sepertinya... Ayahku menemukan pengganti Ibuku."

Hoseok menoleh cepat, "APA?!"

Ia butuh penjelasan, tapi untuk saat ini ia tahu Junhong tidak akan membuka suara karena namja pirang itu tahu Hoseok mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Mau tidak mau namja bersurai hitam itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dan menunggu saat dimana Junhong akan bercerita sendiri padanya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka pelan membuat Junhong membuka matanya perlahan.

_Sial._

Ia tertidur lagi di ruang tamu.

Televisi berlayar lebar didepannya kini mengoceh dengan keras, menampilkan tulisan besar 'ANGRY BIRD' dengan suara-suara memekakkan telinga, membuatnya mengerang kesal karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

Junhong mengerjapkan matanya, setelah sadar apa film yang sedang tayang, ia mengerang lagi.

"Sudah selesai?"

Junhong terkesiap lalu berbalik kearah suara. "Ayah! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Yongguk terkekeh. Ia berjalan mendekati Junhong dan langsung menghempaskan pantat nya ke sofa sebelah anaknya.

"Maaf," sesalnya sambil mengacak rambut Junhong. Junhong tidak langsung merespon tapi menilai Ayahnya dalam diam.

Ia tahu Ayahnya baru saja pulang tepat dimana ia terbangun tadi. Buktinya, ia tidak melepas sepatunya, dasinya masih rapi menggantung di kerah kemejanya, dan wajahnya yang lelah tapi tetap tersenyum.

Akhir-akhir ini, Ayahnya terlihat lebih muda. Coret, Ia memang masih sangat muda. Umur 35 adalah definisi kematangan pada seorang pria. Teman-teman Junhong kadang mengira Yongguk adalah Hyungnya, tapi ia hanya tertawa dan berkata,_"Seorang Hyung belum bisa memiliki anak berumur 16 tahun dan bekerja sebagai Direktur Divisi,"_

Ia tidak jarang menyesal karena fisik ayahnya. Bukan, bukan karena tidak bersyukur. Hanya saja ia kesal karena teman-teman perempuannya menyiraminya dengan berbagai alasan untuk bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Tapi Junhong selalu menahan tawanya saat mendapati wajah kecewa perempuan-perempuan itu karena Yongguk hanya ada dirumah pada malam hari.

_So the point is_, ia harus mencari tahu penyebab wajah sumringah Ayahnya saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak menungguku," ucap Yongguk pelan sambil bersandar ke sofa.

"Maaf," Junhong menunduk. Ia juga berpikir, untuk apa ia menunggu Yongguk? _Toh_ Ayahnya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunggu. Mungkin saja ini telah menjadi rutinitas tersendiri bagi Junhong.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

_'Mengapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?!' _gerutu Junhong dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin mengatakannya, ia cukup tahu dengan pekerjaan Ayahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak menuntut yang tidak-tidak. "Aniyo, Aku tahu kau sibuk. Lagipula aku tidak masalah sendirian."

Yongguk hanya tersenyum, dan Junhong menyadari hari ini Ayahnya terlalu banyak tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Yongguk tidak menjawab langsung tapi senyumnya semakin mengembang. Junhong terdiam sebentar.

_'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita baru Ayah?'. _Mungkin saat ini ia harus bertanya tentang kecurigaannya selama ini.

"Ayah..." Panggil Junhong lirih.

"Hm?"

"Apa... Kau telah menemukan pengganti Ibu?" Junhong tidak ingin bersikap naif dan berterus terang tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Sadar akan apa yang sedang ditanyakan Junhong, senyum Yongguk memudar. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Junhong berbohong jika ia berkata baik-baik saja dengan hubungan Ayahnya. Logikanya, seorang anak yang baru kehilangan Ibunya dua tahun lalu tidaklah rela jika Ibunya digantikan. Tebali kalimat itu, **TIDAK RELA**.

Tapi Junhong sadar ia belum pernah membahagiakan Yongguk dan mungkin... Mungkin dengan menyetujui hubungan ini, ia membuat Ayahnya bahagia.

Namja berambut pirang itu mendekat ke Yongguk, sementara yang didekati masih terdiam membisu, tatapannya keluar jendela tampak menerawang.

"Aku... tidak masalah jika kau telah menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia. Selama tidak dianak-tirikan, _i'm good_."

Yongguk memutar kepalanya cepat, yang Junhong pikir mungkin saja bisa patah.

"Benarkah Junhong? Kau serius? Tidak bercanda?" Mata Yongguk terlihat berbinar-binar dan Junhong mulai pusing karena guncangan dipundaknya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Sekarang, hentikan!"

Senyum Yongguk masih terlihat lebar saat melepaskan cengkraman dari pundak Anaknya. Sedangkan Junhong berdecak karena tidak percaya Ayahnya masih bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Maaf, Aku terlalu senang karena keputusanmu. Aku masih tidak percaya ini!"

Junhong tersenyum. Hanya karena persetujuannya saja bisa membuat Ayahnya sebahagia ini.

"Kau berlebihan,"

Yongguk tidak menggubris ejekan anaknya, ia masih dengan _gummy smile_ nya dan menatap Junhong penuh sayang.

"Besok kau bertemu dengannya. Jadi sepulang sekolah kau tidak boleh bermain kerumah Hoseok, mengerti?"

Junhong menganga.

_BESOK?!_

"Tu-tunggu-"

Yongguk hampir sepenuhnya beranjak, tapi kembali duduk saat ditahan Junhong.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku lelah, jika kau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut seperti apa orangnya, besok kau bisa menanyainya habis-habisan."

Junhong mendengus kesal. Bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Sama sekali bukan.

Ia tidak peduli dengan wanita itu, hanya saja ia belum siap. Ia takut membencinya karena itu sama dengan menghancurkan harapan Ayahnya. 'Tidak tega', adalah penggambaran paling tepat saat ini.

Untuk anak berumur 16 tahun, imajinasi Junhong tidak terbatas. Kini ia telah membayangkan calon-ibu-tiri-yang-ia-harap-tidak-jadi itu dengan seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk, berkulit pucat, dan berambut keriting, berbibir tipis dengan mata sipit dan hidung lebar.

_Oh my effin god. No._

Junhong menggeleng cepat sambil bergidik ngeri.

Ia tahu selera Ayahnya bagus. Tidak mungkin ia memilih wanita seperti itu, karena - _well_, tidak ada alasan sebenarnya, tapi yang pasti kedua mata Ayahnya masih normal. Jadi setidaknya ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ia cemaskan?

"Hei!"

Junhong tersentak karena panggilan Yongguk. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendongak, mendapati Yongguk menatapnya khawatir. "Kau melamun. Ada apa?"

Namja 16 tahun itu menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum. "Lupakan, aku tidak apa-apa."

Yongguk terlihat tidak yakin tapi pada akhirnya mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku tidur dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya segera masuk kamarmu, ini sudah sangat larut."

Junhong hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu segera masuk kamar dan menuju alam mimpi, meninggalkan Junhong yang masih duduk termenung di sofa itu sambil menumpu dagu pada kedua lututnya.

**"Baiklah, aku hanya bisa berharap semoga pilihan Ayah adalah pilihan terbaik bagi kami berdua," **gumamnya lirih.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_A/N: What... why'd i even wrote this. FAIL FAIL FAILLLLL lol_

_Pertama, saya tahu pair Bangdae sangat, sangat, sangat jarang._

_dan tanggapan saya hanya, "So what? i have my rights to ship any pair,"_

_Ya, saya tidak peduli karena as long as i love them, nothing can't stop me bwahahaaha /ketawa setan/_

_Saya juga suka Daelo, Himdae, tapi ya... Bangdae my priority lah~_

_eung... ok, that's all._

_REVIEW PLEASE? I WANNA KNOW YOUR OPINION OR WHATEVER CALLED COMMENT PUHWEASE~ _

* * *

_contact me: _

_twitter: cinnynese_

_facebook: Cintya Cinnynese_


End file.
